


Love and duty

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 坑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在其中，Steve 被绑架了，Tony 辞职不干，Justin Hammer设法出了监狱，Johnny得要鼓起勇气为团队做出牺牲，Loki开办了个邪教，Reed Richard拯救地球，又一次，哦还有，我没说吗？世界将在五个月后毁灭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and duty

  
1、  
  
凭良心说，复仇者大部分成员的第一次会面进行的还算顺利，如果你说‘还算顺利’的意思是指‘没有发生巨大的灾难’。  
  
Tony接到那通电话的时候，他正在纽约开董事会议，好吧，他正在纽约一间高端脱衣舞俱乐部里回避董事会议。  
  
“Stark！把你那屁股挪到神盾总部来！现在！”Fury的吼声就算隔着听筒再加俱乐部里的重金属乐依然清晰可辨。  
  
“不行。在开会。”Tony直截了当地撒谎。  
  
“要么你自己过来，要么我就叫黑寡妇把你——”  
  
“Oops，得挂了。”Tony扶着正在他腿上跳舞的金发女郎的腰，毫不犹豫地挂了电话。  
  
四十分钟后，Natasha揪着Tony Stark的衣领走进神盾的会议室：“——猜你以前肯定干过，”男人嘴里念叨着，“卧底任务？刺杀任务？你穿黑色蕾丝吊带袜一定美极了——”  
  
“女士和先生们，”Fury等他们一进门就在会议桌的尽头宣布，好像等多一秒都能杀死他一样，“现在，我给你们，唯一的，货真价实的，活生生的，美国队长。”  
  
他侧过身，露出背后高大健壮的金发男人。  
  
屋里没人看起来被打动，大概是因为Thor完全不知道美国队长是什么人，Coulson和Clint——作为神盾探员——早就见过他，Tony站直身子，终于摆脱Natasha的擒拿，看了Steve一眼，说：  
  
“Good God，他看起来像Johnny Storm。”  
  
然后他顿了顿：“等等，Storm姐弟是他的后代吗？那他们一定是……”他掰着手指算了算，“他的孙子辈了。好小子！”Tony突然笑逐颜开，轻佻地打了下Steve的手臂，“打仗泡妞两不误，看不出来啊，童子军啥的——”  
  
“什么？！”Steve Rogers不悦地皱着眉头，“我没有——什么？！你是什么人？”他略显严厉地质问。  
  
“Tony Stark。”一说到自己，Tony立马抛弃了其他话题，他得意地伸出手，“我是钢铁侠。”  
  
没错，简言之，一切还算顺利，完全有可能更糟。  
  
  
【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年10月17日开坑。


End file.
